familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dmitri Ivanovich Donskoy (1350-1389)
}} Saint Dmitri Ivanovich Donskoy ( ), or Dmitri of the Don, sometimes referred to as Dmitri I (12 October 1350, Moscow – 19 May 1389, Moscow), son of Ivan II Krasny and his second wife Princess Alexandra Ivanovna, reigned as the Prince of Moscow from 1359 and Grand Prince of Vladimir from 1363 to his death. He was the first prince of Moscow to openly challenge Mongol authority in Russia. His nickname, Donskoy (i.e., "of the Don"), alludes to his great victory against the Tatars in the Battle of Kukikovo which took place on the Don River.Asimov, Isaac. Asimov's Chronology of the World. New York: HarperCollins, 1989; p. 186. . Biography Early years After Ivan Ivanovich's death, his son, Dmitri, ascended the throne of Grand Principality of Moscow at the age of 9. During his minority, the government was actually run by Metropolitan Aleksi Fedorovich Byakont, who had a strong character and great authority. Ivan Ivanovich bequeathed the possessions Духовная грамота великого князя Ивана Ивановича inherited from Ivan Kalita Духовная грамота великого князя Ивана Даниловича Калиты to him and to his brother Ivan. After the early death of his younger brother, these possessions were united under the rule of Dmitri. In 1360 the highest dignity among Russian princes, that of Grand Prince of Vladimir, was transferred by a Khan of the Golden Horde upon Dmitri Konstantinovich of Suzdal. In 1363, when that prince had been deposed, Dmitri Ivanovich was finally crowned at Vladimir. Three years later, he made peace with Dmitri Konstantinovich and married his daughter Evdokia. In 1376, their joined armies ravaged Volga Bulgaria. The most important event during the early years of Dmitri's reign was construction of the first stone Moscow Kremlin, completed in 1367. The new fortress allowed the city to withstand two sieges by Algirdas of Lithuania, in 1368 and 1370. Attempt for the third siege in 1372 ended in Treaty of Lyubutsk. In 1375, Dmitri managed to settle his conflict with Mikhail II of Tver over Vladimir in his favour. Other princes of Northern Russia also acknowledged his authority and contributed their troops to his impending struggle against the Horde. By the end of his reign, Dmitri had more than doubled territory of Grand Principality of Moscow. Struggle against Mamai ]] Dmitri's thirty-year reign saw the beginning of the end for Mongol domination of parts of what is now Russia. The Golden Horde was severely weakened by civil war and dynastic rivalries. Dmitri took advantage of this lapse in Mongol authority to openly challenge the Tatars. While he kept the Khan's patent to collect taxes for All Rus', Dmitri is also known for leading the first Russian military victory over the Mongols. , a Mongol general and claimant to the throne, tried to punish Dmitri for attempting to increase his power. In 1378 Mamai sent a Mongol army, but it was defeated by Dmitri's forces in the Battle of the Vozha River Two years later Mamai personally led a large force against Moscow. Dmitri met and defeated it at the Battle of Kulikovo. The defeated Mamai was presently dethroned by a rival Mongol general, Tokhtamysh. That khan reasserted Mongol rule over parts of what now is Russia and overran Moscow for Dmitri's resistance to Mamai. Dimitri, however, pledged his loyalty to Tokhtamysh and to the Golden Horde and was reinstated as Mongol principal tax collector and Grand Duke of Vladimir. Upon his death in 1389, Dimitri was the first Grand Prince to bequeath his titles to his son Vasili without consulting the Khan. patriotic poster by Konstantin Korovin]] In the reign of Dmitry the Moscow principality became one of the main centers of the unification of the Russian lands, and the Vladimir Grand Duchy became the hereditary property of the Moscow princes, although at the same time Tver and Smolensk princedoms emerged from under its influence . Were significant military victories over the Golden Horde . The white-stone Moscow Kremlin was also built . The life of the prince and details of his rule are detailed in the anonymous literary monument of the 14th century " The Word of Life and the Presentation of the Grand Duke Dmitri Ivanovich, the Tsar of Russia ." In the Golden Horde, with the death of Berdibek ( 1359 ), a "great jam" began - a long period of struggle for power. The Grand Principality of Vladimir on the death of Ivan the Red was given to the Nizhny Novgorod-Suzdal princes. In 1362, for the first time mentioned by Russian chronicles in the western part of the Horde, Beklyarbek Mamai, the de facto ruler on behalf of Khan Abdullah, issued a label to Dmitry Ivanovich, and the Moscow army expelled Dmitri Konstantinovich from Pereyaslavl and Vladimir. Subsequently, Moscow supported his rights to Nizhny Novgorod in exchange for refusing claims against Vladimir, and Dmitri Ivanovich married his daughter Evdokiya. The collapse of the Golden Horde touched not only her Asian parts: the Mordovian lands strengthened Tagay , and in the Volga Bulgaria - Bulat-Timur. The one and the other were defeated by the Ryazans in 1365 in the Battle of the Shishev Forest and Suzdalians in 1367 in the Battle of the Pyana River. In this series of victories was the offensive action of the Suzdalians, when in 1370 they invaded the Volga Bulgaria and planted Mamaev's henchmen there. Thus, Mamai's power spread to all lands west of the Volga, and it passed to the all-Russian scale of politics. Intervention in Tver internecine strife and war with Lithuania See also: The struggle between Moscow and Tver , the Lithuanian-Moscow war (1368-1372) and the Kremlin of Dmitri Donskoy In 1362, the Grand Duke of Lithuania, Olgerd Gediminovich, defeated three Horde princes in the Battle of Blue Waters, including Kiev, Podillia, Poksemye and Pereyaslavl Yuzhny in his state, stopping the tributary dependence of these lands on the Golden Horde. In 1368, the conflict with the Principality of Tver escalated, for a long time after the defeat of 1327, which was under the control of Moscow. Mikulino Prince Mikhail Alexandrovich, with the help of Olgerd, who was related to him, took the throne of Tver, expelled his uncle, Vasili Mikhailovich, the head of the Kashin princes, who were related to the Princes of Moscow. Twice (in 1368 and in 1370 ) the Moscow army invaded Tver and twice after that Olgerd unsuccessfully besieged Moscow, in which in 1367 a new white-stone Kremlin was rebuilt In 1365 a great fire, known as the "All Saints Fire", named so, because it began in the Church of All Saints, raged through Moscow. For 2 hours the fire was destroyed by the Kremlin, Posad, Zagorodie and Zarechye. The All Saints Fire led to a wave of stone construction in the capital of the principality.. By the beginning of the 1370s, researchers Шабульдо Ф. М. Земли Юго-Западной Руси в составе Великого княжества Литовского refer to the resumption of the tributary dependence of the southern Russian lands that were part of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania in the framework of the Lithuanian-Horde Union directed against the Moscow principality, which entailed the formation of opposition in the Eastern Slavic lands of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania (in particular, on the side of Moscow passed Roman Mikhailovich). For participation in the second campaign of Olgerd to Moscow Metropolitan Alexy was excommunicated from Smolensk prince Svyatoslav Ivanovich (Mikhail Tverskoy and supported by him in the local territorial dispute Bishop Vasily were excommunicated earlier), then in 1371 Olgerd addressed the Patriarch of Constantinople Philothea with the request to put a separate metropolitan in Kiev with power in Smolensk, Tver, Novosil and Nizhny Novgorod. In 1370 Mamai issued a label for the great reign of Vladimir to Mikhail Tverskoi, and he launched active military operations in North-Eastern Russia, including with the help of Lithuanian princes. Dmitry assembled troops and openly disobeyed the requirements of the ambassador who came with the Horde: I do not go to the label, I will not let Vladimir go to the reign of Vladimir, but to you, the ambassador, the path is clear . In 1371, Dmitri concluded an agreement with Mamai, according to which the amount of the tribute was set lower than under Uzbek and Janibek , he himself received a label and bought out the Tver prince who was in the Horde for 10,000 rubles. Olgerd for the third time personally moved to Moscow, the Moscow army came out to meet him, and the Lyuboutsky peace was concluded, and Vladimir Brave married Elena Olgerdovna (1372). Fighting the Golden Horde Victory over Mamai Main articles: Battle on the Vozhe river, Battle of Kulikovo (1380) In 1371 Dmitri tried to take control of Ryazan (the army was headed by Dmitri Bobrok, who transferred to Moscow from the Grand Duchy of Lithuania ), drove Oleg Ivanovich out of it and put Vladimir Dmitrievich on board , but Oleg returned in 1372 and at the conclusion of the Lubutsk Peace mentioned as a prince who is in alliance with Moscow. According to Ryazan, Mamai's first blow also occurred, in 1373, and already in 1374 Dmitri established a "truce" with him . Researchers 7 believe that this meant the end of the tribute payment and in the amount that was established in 1371. In 1374 the same year, a congress of princes was held in Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, which supposedly 6 served as the consolidation around Moscow of the antiordian forces, including those who were part of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. In 1374, Mamai once again tried to influence Dmitri through Mikhail Tverskoy, once again giving him a jarlig, which caused a march of the combined forces of North-Eastern Russia, as well as Smolyan, to Tver, as a result of which Mikhail recognized himself as Dmitri's younger brother, undertook to participate in all antiordian shares of Moscow and refused to claim Kashin (1375i). Olgerd led a punitive expedition to the Smolensk lands. In 1376 Dmitri sent an army led by Dmitri Bobrok to the Volga Bulgaria. A ransom was taken from Mamai's henchmen and Russian customs officers were planted. In the same year, Dmitri went far beyond the Oka, beware of the Tatar army . Approximately in that area ( Wolf Water ) indicates the location of the detachment of Arapshi , preparing to invade Rus, "the chronicle of the massacre on Pyan." In 1377, the Moscow-Suzdal army marched to the eastern borders of Russia and was destroyed there by Tatars from Mamai's horde , Nizhny Novgorod and then Ryazan were ravaged. - Dmitri Doskoy in the Battle of Kulikovo]] In 1378, on the orders of Mamai, five Horde tugens (50,000) led by Murza Begich marched against Moscow, were soon defeated by the prince's retinue on the river. The Vozha in the Ryazan range. In the battle also participated Andrew Olgerdovich Pskov, who went to the service to Dmitri from Lithuania after the death of Olgerd and the loss of Polotsk in favor of Jagiello and his ally Skirgailo . In the same year, Metropolitan Alexy died, and Dmitri, wanting to have Metropolitan Mikhail Mikhail-Mitya , forced him to take monastic vows and take up an archimandrite in the court monastery of Spassky. The Grand Duke refused to accept Metropolitan Cyprian (his people robbed the metropolitan and did not let him into Moscow), for which the organizers and those involved were a special message from Cyprian excommunicated and cursed "according to the rules of the holy fathers" Послание митрополита Киприана игуменам Сергию и Феодору. In 1379, Mamai again ruined the principality of Ryazan, in the winter of 1379/1380 , Dmitri Olgerdovich moved to Moscow service in Pereyaslavl-Zalessky Old-Dub and Pulchevsky. In 1377, from Jagiyl, the Volyn and Podolsk Gediminovichi crossed over to the Hungarian and Polish King Louis I of Great , who began military operations against the Horde back in 1374 . The Battle of Kulikovo (1380) By April 1380, Mamai's enemy Tokhtamysh came to the mouth of the Don, but Mamai undertook a campaign against Moscow with a large number of mercenaries (due to the heavy losses of his troops on Vozha), primarily the Genoese . Mamai planned to connect on the southern bank of the Oka with Jagiello Lithuanian and Oleg Ryazan. When Dmitriy withdrew his troops to Kolomna, he came to Mamai's demand to restore the payment of tribute in the amounts that were under Uzbek and Janibek. Then Dmitri refused and withdrew troops from Kolomna for the Oka with the abandonment of the strategic reserve in Moscow, and then beyond the Don, speeding up the clash with Mamai alone. Episode with the blessing of the Russian army by Sergius of Radonezhpart of the historians refer to the battle on Vozha, also some of those killed in the Kulikovo battle are simultaneously named as dead in the battles on Pyan and Vozha. After the victory at the Kulikovo field, Dmitry did not continue his march deep into the steppes (although he had such a plan indicated by the presence in his army of escort guides 10 ) because of high losses. At the same time, Mamai, having returned to the Crimea, gathered the rest of his strength in order to go to Russia with exile, but was compelled to withdraw this army against Tokhtamysh and was defeated. Russian princes only exchanged embassies with Tokhtamysh about his accession. For robbery returning from Kulikov's box of carts Oleg was again expelled by Dmitriy from Ryazan, but in 1381, according to the peace conditions similar to the world with Mikhail Tver in 1375, he recognized himself as the younger brother of the Grand Prince of Moscow. In the context of consolidating Moscow's role as the center for consolidating Russian lands and fighting the Horde, the metropolitan of all Russia, Cyprian, became a natural ally of Dmitri. In 1381, Cyprian arrived in Moscow. Meanwhile, in Lithuania, supporters of the antiordian alliance with Moscow, headed by Prince Keystut, came to power, who recognized Moscow's influence in Smolensk and in the supreme princedoms. Andrei Olgerdovich returned to Polotsk. However, already in 1382, under direct military pressure of the Teutonic Order and diplomatic support of the Horde, Jagiello returned to power. The invasion of Tokhtamysh Main article: The invasion of Tokhtamysh by Moscow Siege of Moscow Tokhtamysh 1382 Tokhtamysh, trying to restore the tributary dependence of the lands of the Vladimir prince, in 1382 conducted a campaign against Russia , designed to ensure that the Russian troops did not manage to collect, took Moscow by fraud, but one of his detachments was defeated by Vladimir Andreyevich under Volokolamsk. Mikhail Tverskoy again declared his rights to Vladimir's reign, and Dmitri signed an agreement with Tokhtamysh, according to which the jarligl remained in the family of the Moscow princes, Dmitri paid Tokhtamysh tribute for the two Mamai years that had passed since the defeat 7, but at the same time Tver gained independence from Vladimir's reign (in the peace treaty of 1399 the Tver prince is already called not a younger brother of Moscow, but simply a brother). Then Kashin returned to the Tver principality. Already in 1382, Cyprian split with Dmitrj Donskoy, and Dmitrj returned to the policy of creating his own metropolia 11 . The prospect of tributary dependence on the Horde played a role in the issue of self-determination of the Russian principalities disputed between Moscow and Vilna. Novgorod, in which in 1379-1380 the Lithuanian prince Yuri Narimuntovich was sitting 12 , in 1383 he received his brother Patrikei . In 1384 with the mediation of the widow Algirdas Uliana Alexandrovna was signed a preliminary agreement between Dmitrj and Vladimir, on the one hand, and Jagiello, Skirgaila and Koribut , on the other, the marriage of Jagiello with the daughter of Dmitrj and declaration of Orthodoxy the state religion of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania 6 , but in the same year Jagiello signed the Dubois treaty with the Teutons , which, on the contrary, undertook to accept Catholicism within four years. The second intention was realized: in 1385 Jagiello concluded a union with Polandand married the heiress of the Polish throne Jadwiga. The approval of the union in the Lithuanian-Russian lands was associated with resistance: in particular, Svyatoslav Ivanovich Smolensky died in a battle with the Lithuanians ( 1386 ), and Andrei Olgerdovich lost Polotsk ( 1387 ). In 1386, after the ushkuynik attacks on the lands along the Volga, Dmitri Donskoy led troops from 29 townships to a distance of 15 versts to Novgorod and received from him an 8,000 rubles contribution. in two terms (the amount was exactly the same as the debt recognized by Dmitri for the Horde exit for 1381-82, evidently, Dmitri wanted to make up the sum collected in 1383-1384 with the war-torn territory of the Grand Duchy and the sum of the Horde 7 ). After another conflict with Ryazan, the "eternal peace" was concluded, sealed by the marriage of Fyodor Olgovich with Dmitry Sonsky 's daughter Donskoi. The question of succession to the throne Cathedral of the Archangel. Perspective of the ends of tombstones Vel. princes Ivan Ivanovich Red (1326-1359) and Dmitry Ivanovich Donskoy (1350-1389) and the book. Dmitry Ivanovich Zhilka Uglitsky (about 1481-1521). Gravestones in the 2 nd row near the south wall. Photo by K. A. Fisher. 1905 From the collections of the Museum of Architecture. A. V. Shchusev. In 1388 , shortly before the death of Dmitry Donskoy, there was a conflict with Vladimir Andreevich Hrabry on the issue of the succession of the Moscow throne by the son of Dmitry Vasily . At first, Serpukhov boyars were arrested by Dmitri, then, after Dmitri Vladimir's promises of additional possessions, Vladimir recognized Dmitry as his father, and Dmitrievich as his elder brothers (after Dmitri's death Vasily had to realize his father's promises: Volodymyr received Volokolamsk and Rzhev , and then traded them for Uglich and Kozelsk ). Dmitri managed to reconcile with this with Vladimir two months before his death: he died on May 19, 1389 . In his will 13 Dmitry Donskoi is the first Moscow prince to mention the great reign (Vladimir, Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, Kostroma), Beloozero, Dmitrov, Uglich, Galich . No less new was the order of Dimitri, that the little princes of the Moscow land lived in Moscow at the court of the Grand Duke, and not in their own estates. However, the will contained ambiguous instructions on who should inherit the Grand Duke after Vasili Dmitriyevich, and the will was then used by Yuri Dmitrievich in the struggle against Vasili Vasiliyevich's nephew, who in 1425, with the support of his grandfather, Vytautas 's mother and Khan Ulu-Muhammad , violation of the patrimonial principle of inheritance passed the great reign. Evaluation of personality in historiography "Brought up in the midst of the dangers and noise of the military, he had no knowledge in the books, but he knew Russia and the science of government; by the strength of one mind and character, deserved from contemporaries the name of an eagle of high-spiritedin affairs of the state, with words and an example poured courage into the hearts of soldiers and, being a child of nonchildness, was able with hardness to execute villains. Contemporaries were especially surprised at his humility in happiness. What victory in ancient and new times was more glorious than Donskoy, where every Russian fought for his country and neighbors? But Demetrius, showered with the praises of the grateful people, lowered his eyes downward and rose in his heart solely to God the All-Pervading. - Chaste in the pleasures of legal marital love, he kept his maiden shyness for the rest of his life, and zealous in piety like Monomakh, went to church daily, every week in the Great Lent he associated the Holy Mysteries and wore a hair shirt on his bare body; However, he did not want to follow the habit of his ancestors, who always died monks: for he thought, - N. M. Karamzin , "The History of the Russian State", Volume 5, Chapter I. Results of the board Helmet, the second half of the XIV century. (Armouries). Perhaps it was made by Greek masters for Dmitry Donskoy During the first 20 years of his reign, Dmitri managed to become the recognized head of the antiordian policy in the Russian lands, the collector of Russian lands ("all princes of Russian despot under their will"). The idea of the independence and political unity of Rus began to coincide with him with the idea of a strong Grand Prince of Moscow. The Grand Duchy of Vladimir has finally passed under the authority of Moscow, thereby making the process of Moscow's rise irreversible. The territory of the Moscow principality expanded under Dmitri at the expense of the territories of Pereyaslavl, Galich, Beloozero, Uglich, Dmitrov, part of Meshchera, as well as Kostroma, Chukhlom, Starodub and northern [[]]Komi-Zyryansky (where the Perm episcopacy was founded ). On the other hand, Western lands were lost, including Tver (1383) and Smolensk (1386), and the main territory was devastated by wars with the Grand Duchy of Lithuania (with the first Lithuanian invasion in 1368, the great silence ended by the chronicler was 40 years old , North-Eastern Russia after the defeat of Tver) and other principalities, and the invasion of Tokhtamysh and the subsequent payment of a significant tribute. According to Kostomarov N.I. The reign of Dimitry Donskoy belongs to the most unhappy and sad epochs of the history of the long-suffering Russian people. Infinite ruin and devastation, then from external enemies, then from internal strife, followed one after another in enormous proportions - Russian history in the biographies of its main figures To incessant devastation and devastation, then from external enemies, then from internal strife, it is necessary to add the extraordinary natural circumstances of that time-invasion of the plague, a rare intensity of solar activity and, as a result, fires, droughts, and famine. For example, NM Karamzin wrote: "This cruel ulcer several times passed and returned. In Smolensk, it raged three times: finally (in 1387), only five people remained in it; which, according to the annals, left and closed the city filled with corpses. " - N. M. Karamzin , "The History of the Russian State", Volume 5, Chapter I . In Moscow, apart from the white-stone Kremlin, monastery-fortresses (Simonov, Andronikov) were built, covering the approaches to the city center. At Dmitry Donskoy in Moscow, the coinage of a silver coin was first begun 14 15 - earlier than in other Russian principalities and lands. The cultural life of the principality of the Donskoy period is characterized by the creation of works connected with the victory of Russian weapons (which later became the basis for the " Tales of the Mamai Battle " and "Zadonshchina" , glorifying the successes of Russian weapons on Kulikovo Field). Grand Duke of Vladimir and Moscow Dmitry Ivanovich Donskoy died May 19, 1389, was buried in Moscow in the Archangel Cathedral of the Kremlin . Family The Moscow princes ( 1276 - 1598 ) Daniil Alexandrovich Yuri Daniilovich Ivan I Kalita Simeon the Proud Ivan II the Red Dmitry Donskoy Basil I Basil II The Dark Ivan III Vasily III , wife Elena Glinskaya Ivan IV the Terrible Fedor I Ioannovich Yuri Zvenigorodsky Vasily Kosoy Dmitry Shemyaka The only wife of Dmitry was Evdokia Dmitriyevna, the daughter of the Grand Prince of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod Dmitri Konstantinovich . Dmitri and Evdokia had twelve children: * Daniil Dmitriyevich (1370 - September 15, 1379 ). Vasili I Dmitriyevich ( December 30, 1371 - February 27, 1425 ). * Sofya Dmitriyevna (died in 1427), in 1387 she married Fedor , the son of Oleg Ryazan . * Yuri Dmitriyevich Zvenigorodsky ( November 26, 1374 - June 5, 1434 ) 16 . Maria Dmitriyevna (died May 15, 1399 ) - married the prince of Mstislavl Lugvania (Semyon) , the son of the Grand Duke of Lithuania, Olgerd . Anastasia Dmitriyevna - married Ivan Vsevolodovich, Prince of Kholm * Simeon Dmitriyevich (died September 11, 1379 ). Andrei Dmitriyevich Mozhaisky ( August 14, 1382 - July 9, 1432 ). * Pyotr Dmitriyevich Dmitrovsky ( July 29, 1385 - August 10, 1428 ). Anna Dmitriyevna (born January 8, 1387 ) - married to Prince Yuri Patrikeevich Ivan Dmitriyevich (1380 17 - July 29, 1393). In monastic life Joasaph. * Konstantin Dmitriyevich (14 May 1389-1433) - Prince of Uglich Memory Counted as the saints at the Local Council of the ROC in 1988 . Memorial Day - May 19 ( June 1 of the new style). His memory is also celebrated in the Cathedral of the Tula Saints , a memorial day on September 22 18 . Since 2015, a general commemoration of the memory of Dmitry Donskoi and Princess Evdokia was established on May 19 ( June 1 ) 19 . The name of Dmitry Donskoy for several centuries became a symbol of Russian military glory. During the Great Patriotic War in honor of Dmitry Donskoy was named tank column , created on the initiative of the Moscow Patriarchate on the donations of believers and transferred in 1944 to tank troops of the USSR. In 2002, the Order "For Service to the Fatherland" was established in memory of the holy Grand Duke Dmitry Donskoy and the Monk Hegumen Sergius of Radonezh . In the Russian fleet, the name of the prince at different times was named sailing line ships of 1771 and 1809 years of construction, a screw frigate , an ocean-going armored cruiser and an atomic submarine. In the name of Dmitry Donskoy are named: * Boulevard of Dmitry Donskoy , Severnoe Butovo , Moscow, Russia 20 *The metro station "Dmitry Donskoy Boulevard" , Severnoe Butovo , Serpukhovsko-Timiryazevskaya line, Moscow, Russia 20 21 * Ul. Dmitry Donskogo, Kaliningrad, Russia * Ul. Dmitry Donskoy, Pavlovsky Posad, Pavlovsky-Posadsky District, Moscow Region, Russia * Ul. Dmitry Donskogo, Kolomna, Moscow region, Russia * Ul. Dmitry Donskogo, Krasnodar, Krasnodar Territory, Russia * Ul. Dmitry Donskoy, Novosibirsk, Russia Ul. Dmitry Donskoy, Ufa, Russia Ul. Dmitry Donskoy, Odessa, Ukraine * Embankment of Dmitry Donskoy, Kolomna, Moscow region, Russia * Dmitry Donskoy Square, Dzerzhinsky , Moscow Region, Russia . The metro station Dmitriy Donskoy Boulevard The image of Dmitri Donskoy in the movie Cartoons * Peresvet and Oslabya ( 2010 ; Russia ) director Stanislav Podivilov . * Swans Nepryadvy (1980; USSR) director Roman Davydov Notes Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ВТ-ЭСБЕ -|Димитрий Иванович Донской - Бестужев-Рюмин К. Н. * (обл.) * * * * * | author = Кирпичников А. Н. |заглавие = Куликовская битва |ссылка = |место = Л. |издательство = Наука |год = 1980 |страниц = 124 }} * * * * * |title = Куликовская битва: Сб. статей под ред. Л. Г. Бескровного | location = Мoscow |publisher = Наука|год = 1980|страниц = 320}} * * * Рудаков В. Н. Неожиданные штрихи к портрету Дмитрия Донского (бегство великого князя из Москвы в оценке древнерусского книжника) // Древняя Русь. Вопросы медиевистики. 2000. № 2. С. 15—27. * Меленберг Александр. Непрядва и неправда: Сергий Радонежский не благословлял Дмитрия Донского на битву с Мамаем // Политический журнал. Архив № 30 (81) / 19 сентября 2005. * (обл.) * Кучкин B. А. Договор 1372 г. Великого князя Дмитрия Ивановича с Владимиром Андреевичем Серпуховским (окончание) // Древняя Русь. Вопросы медиевистики. 2007. № 2 (28). С. 5—22. * Кучкин B. А. Издание завещаний московских князей XIV в. Январь 1372 г. — Первая душевная грамота Великого князя Дмитрия Ивановича // Древняя Русь. Вопросы медиевистики. 2009. № 2 (36). С. 110—113 * Чёрный В. Д. Куликовская битва: запечатленная память. — М., Университетская книга, 2008. — 336 с., ил.+ цв. вкл. — ISBN 978-5-98699-068-2. * [[Журавель, Александр Васильевич|''Журавель А. В.]] «Аки молниа в день дождя». В 2-х книгах. — М.: «Русская панорама», «Русское историческое общество», 2010. — 2000 экз. — ISBN 978-5-93165-177-4 (общ.); ** Книга 1: Куликовская битва и её след в истории. — 424 с., ил. — ISBN 978-5-93165-178-1 (кн. 1). ** Книга 2: Наследие Дмитрия Донского. — 320 с., ил. — ISBN 978-5-93165-179-8 (кн. 2). * Ссылки * ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Димитрий Иванович Донской * * Дмитрий Иванович Донской на сайте «Хронос» (цитаты о нём) * Духовная грамота Дмитрия Донского * [http://www.spsl.nsc.ru/history/solov/main/solv03p7.htm ''С. М. Соловьёв. «История России с древнейших времен» Том III Глава 7] * Русский биографический словарь * [http://www.spsl.nsc.ru/history/kostom/kostom11.htm Костомаров Н. И. Русская история в жизнеописаниях её главнейших деятелей Глава 11] * Учебное пособие по «Истории России» для студентов СГГА * «Русская цивилизация» * Дмитрий Донской (6 частей) Дмитрий Донской (6 частей) * [http://www.usovski.info/?p=194#more-194 Антон Прошенков. Русский лад, или ноу-хау мобилизации и тактики XIV века] * Толстой И. И. «Деньги великого князя Дмитрия Ивановича Донского» * Сапунов Б. В. Герой Отечества — Великий князь Московский Дмитрий Иванович Донской * Юрий Лощиц. «Дмитрий Донской» (ЖЗЛ) * Памятник Дмитрию Донскому в Северном Бутове в Москве * Духовная грамота великого князя Дмитрия Ивановича Донского. 13.04.-16.05.1389. Проект Российского военно-исторического общества «100 главных документов российской истории». i See also *Rulers of Russia family tree *''Dmitri Donskoy'', opera by Anton Rubinstein (1852). References External links * His listing in "Medieval lands" by Charles Cawley. 1363 Category:Princes of Moscow Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Rurik Dynasty Category:Rurikids Category:Russian leaders Dmitri